One Hundred Words
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: Snapshots in the life of Yami and Seto. Chapter 25. Seto drew in a deep breath, for the first time in possibly five years he felt nervous. “Atemu, I have something to show you…”
1. Chess

One Hundred Words

Chess

This is part of my new series called "One Hundred Words". Each chapter will be a snapshot in time based around the prideshipping pairing, all will be exactly one hundred words long. There are a number of reasons that I've started this, it means that I can still do some writing, even with all the exams I have at the moment, the story will also go on indefinitely. I hope you enjoy this series and please leave any criticisms or praises in a review. 

* * *

Our eyes meet. There's the same spark, the same friction, the same resistance there always is. But this time there's something more, I can't quite describe it.

I close my eyes but that ice cold blue is burned into my retinas.

Stop it, I tell myself; this is just another game, just another fight. I move a castle forwards.

You move your knight, leaving your proud King exposed.

I ask you what you're doing.

"Isn't it obvious Pharaoh?" Your familiar smirk adorns your lips; "I'm tired of fighting you."

Our eyes clash again. I know what it is now.

Acceptance.

* * *


	2. A Dance

One Hundred Words

A Dance

The second chapter of the One Hundred Words series. 

* * *

"Yami?" A knock sounds at the bedroom door.

"Go away Kaiba!" A muffled voice shouts, as if buried underneath a pillow.

"Look… I'm sorry." Seto sighed, "I shouldn't have danced with her."

The door opened abruptly. "Of course you shouldn't have." Bloodshot and teary eyes glared up at Seto, "I understand you want to keep your sexuality a secret, but that doesn't mean you have to dance with every slut that even breathes your way!"

Seto looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Yami, I'm just…" He looked away, ashamed to admit this, "scared…"

"So am I Seto…" Yami whispered hoarsely.

* * *


	3. A New Arrival

One Hundred Words

A New Arrival

This chapter is dedicated to my new kitten Lottie. 

* * *

Yami yawned heavily and turned the television on, when he heard the front door slam loudly.

"Seto?" He called.

"Just one moment." Seto's nervous voice sounded.

Yami frowned; Seto was never nervous, he got up and walked quietly to the front door, turning the television off on the way.

He rounded the corner and was stopped in his tracks by the picture of Seto trying to wrestle a tiny black kitten into a crimson red bow.

He looked up to see Yami staring and the kitten wriggled out of Seto's hands to trot happily towards him.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled.

* * *


	4. Broadcast

One Hundred Words

Broadcast

* * *

"In other news, Seto Kaiba has been revealed to be gay, after pictures of him with fellow Battle City finalist and current World Champion Yami Mutou were leaked on the internet," The newsreader said. "This has caused great controversy in the business world, causing Kaiba Corps stocks to plummet to an all time low. Seto Kaiba has refused to comment, but my sources tell me that a press conference will be held later this afternoon. This will come as something of a shock to the many women who voted him sexiest man of 2020 last year…"

Yami closed his eyes.

* * *


	5. The Press

One Hundred Words

The Press

* * *

"Mr Mutou! Mr Kaiba! One moment of your time? A few words?" The press' words all mingled into one jumbled sentence.

Yami stumbled, startled by the situation. A hand gripped his arm, steadying his balance. Yami looked up at Seto, whose mouth was set in a grim line.

"Mr Mutou, what is Mr Kaiba like? Is he grumpy? Is he good in bed?"

Yami shook his head, confused by the questions, he felt like an animal cornered and trapped.

"Leave me alone!' Yami shouted.

Seto opened the car door and shoved him inside.

"I'm sorry Yami." Was all he said.

* * *


	6. The Park

One Hundred Words

The Park

* * *

"You gonna get up soon Seto?" Yami asked, smiling.

"It's nine on a Sunday morning." A rasping voice sounded grumpily. "You are _insane_ to be up."

Yami grinned wickedly, "You promised you'd take me to the park before the press are awake."

Seto groaned, "Oh yeah…" Since they'd gone public the couple hadn't had any time outside.

Yami sat down and gave him a serious look. "We don't have to, if you really don't want to go."

"No, we'll go, you've suffered enough because of me." Seto smiled sadly.

Yami shook his head, smiling, "I never suffer with you Seto."

* * *


	7. Suicidal

One Hundred Words

Suicidal

This is based on real life circumstances with my own kitten Lottie. I swear she's suicidal! 

* * *

"Jazz!" Yami cried anxiously as he rushed forwards to stop his kitten jumping off the landing onto the floor below. He picked her up and gave a sigh of relief; "You're going to give me a heart attack if you keep doing that…" He breathed. Jazz gave him a reproachful bat on the nose for interrupting her fun.

"We're gonna have to block off all the banisters." Seto observed dryly.

"It's not her fault she's adventurous." Yami grinned.

"More like suicidal." Seto walked over to press a kiss to Yami's forehead.

Yami rolled his eyes, but leant into Seto's kiss.

* * *


	8. Roses

One Hundred Words

Roses

* * *

Seto looked at Yami lovingly. He could remember when they first got together; Seto had produced roses and had treated him to a meal cooked by his personal chef.

Yami had said something that reminded him of Mokuba on his first birthday in the orphanage. Seto had drawn him a picture, showing Mokuba in a brand new house with anything and everything money could buy. Mokuba had simply smiled and said all he wanted was his big brother.

Yami had told Seto that he didn't want the riches, or the flowers, or the free meals. All he wanted was Seto.

* * *


	9. Tissues

One Hundred Words

Tissues

* * *

"Yami, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seto said as he entered the room and saw his partner sitting there with a box of tissues in one hand and a large book in the other.

"It's just…" Yami hiccupped from his sobs, "So sad…" He sniffed heavily, "I mean, he loved her, but she never knew…"

"What?" Seto was completely nonplussed, "Who are you talking about Yami?"

"Snape of course!" Yami snapped, "I mean, everyone hated him… but he was good all along…" Yami burst into tears again.

Seto rolled his eyes, "I never should have bought you Harry Potter."

* * *


	10. Betrayal

One Hundred Words

Betrayal

* * *

"How could you betray us like this?!" Jonouchi shouted in anger.

"Betray you?" Yami exclaimed, "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"You're dating Kaiba!" Jonouchi spat spitefully, "it's disgusting!"

"Nothing about Seto is disgusting." Yami said dangerously.

Jonouchi scoffed and stepped forwards, "Not just 'Seto'," He said, "Your whole relationship is disgusting. You're disgusting."

"Good bye Jonouchi." Yami said shakily as he walked away.

"Yeah go on you coward! Run like the fag you are!" Jonouchi said maliciously.

Yami tried to will away the tears that were welling up, "Just shut up mutt." He said as he climbed onto his motorbike.

* * *


	11. Decisions

One Hundred Words

Decisions

* * *

"Do you want to?"

"Well do you want to?"

"I want to if you want to."

"So you want to then?"

"Well… yes." Yami smiled, "I think I do."

Seto's face lit up, "I think I do as well."

The couple embraced each other, "I can't believe we're going to do this." Yami murmured.

"Aw, c'mon, where's that duellist courage you were telling me about earlier?" Seto chuckled.

"Shut up," Yami laughed, before snuggling into Seto's chest. "This is going to be amazing."

"I'll call the adoption centre then." Seto grinned, "We're gonna have a baby." He laughed in glee.

* * *


	12. Hazel

One Hundred Words

Hazel

* * *

"C'mon Hazel, you can do it." Yami urged as he held the hand of the woman who was giving birth.

"Just push a little harder and the baby will be here." The doctor informed her.

Hazel gave one final groan and a loud cry came as the doctor held the newborn baby in her hands. "It's a girl." She smiled. "Who would like to hold her?"

Seto and Yami looked at each other in happiness, "You first." Seto said.

"She's so tiny." Yami breathed as he held her in his arms.

"And she's ours." Seto held Yami, laughing in happiness.

* * *


	13. Nameless

One Hundred Words

Nameless

* * *

A loud wail punctured the night silence. Both men lying in the bed groaned, "Whose turn is it?" Yami murmured.

"Yours." Seto muttered.

"Liar." Yami pushed Seto to get out the bed.

"Fine." Seto grumbled as he rolled out of bed and trudged to see how the baby was doing. "You know, we're really gonna need to name her soon." He said grumpily. "We can't just keep calling her 'the baby'."

"But we can never agree." Yami said as Seto came back into the room, feeding the baby.

"Ok, we'll definitely decide tomorrow right?" Seto said.

"Right." Yami agreed sleepily.

* * *


	14. Outdated

One Hundred Words

Outdated

* * *

"Chinatsu?"

"Veto. Asuka?"

"Veto. Haruka?"

"Veto!" Seto spluttered.

"What's wrong with Haruka?" Yami said obstinately.

"Do you want our child to sound like a grandmother?" Seto exclaimed.

"I think it's a timeless name, it's classy." Yami said.

"It's outdated. It's just too old to survive in this world." Seto said, not realizing just who he was talking to.

"Thanks Seto." Yami said angrily.

"What?" Seto said, before realizing what he'd just said. "Shit, Yami, I didn't mean you." He said quickly.

"Right." Yami said sharply, "Now if you'll excuse me, this outdated pharaoh is going to go for a walk."

* * *


	15. Bad Father

One Hundred Words

Bad Father

* * *

"Yami pick up…" Seto muttered as he listened to the dialling tone.

The front door opened slowly and Yami came through the door, looking downcast.

"Where have you been?!" Seto shouted, distressed.

"I'm sorry Seto…" Yami was interrupted by Seto who started to rage at him.

"You've been gone for hours! I needed help!" Seto kept shouting, oblivious to the tears streaming down Yami's face as he paced the hall in anger.

He paused for breath and looked up at Yami and started in shock. "What's wrong Yami?"

"I'm sorry for being such a bad father." Yami sobbed in despair.

* * *


	16. Hatred

One Hundred Words

Hatred

* * *

"Bad Father?" Seto said in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She won't even look at me!" Yami sobbed, "She hates me!"

"Yami…" Seto whispered, "She doesn't hate you, she's not even capable of that emotion!"

"I can see it in her eyes, she looks at me and she knows that I'm not good enough, that I have no idea what I'm doing!" Yami started to gulp in the air, sobs racking his body.

Seto drew Yami into a close embrace, "She doesn't hate you Yami." He repeated, for once not having anything else to say.

"Yes she does." Yami breathed.

* * *


	17. Violence

One Hundred Words

Violence

* * *

"Yami…" Seto said carefully, "I think you need help."

"What?" Yami said, wiping his eyes.

"There's something wrong if you think you see hatred in our daughters eyes."

"She's not…" Yami mumbled.

"What?" Seto said.

"She's not my daughter, I don't deserve her, I should give her up, give you full custody."

A resounding crack went through the room as Seto punched Yami. "Stop wallowing in self-pity," He hissed, "I don't know what I'm doing either but I'm not crying about it, you are her Father and you will follow through and protect her. You are not leaving her alone."

* * *


	18. Unworthy

One Hundred Words

Unworthy

* * *

Yami knew what an asshole he'd been, saying that he should give up the baby. He should have realised what that would mean to Seto, an orphan.

He was just confused; Seto had fallen into the role of a father easily. But Yami found it harder, he could see the dislike in her eyes and he felt so unworthy every time he was near her.

"I've thought of a name for her." Seto said from the doorway. Yami whipped his head round; he hadn't known Seto was there. "Kaiya, it means forgiveness."

Tears flew down Yami's cheeks. "I'm sorry Seto."

* * *


	19. Learn the Rules

One Hundred Words

Learn the Rules

* * *

Seto looked up as Yami came through the door. "How was it?" He asked carefully.

"It was… okay." Yami answered quietly. There was a moment of silence before he said, "Could I take Kaiya for a walk?"

Seto looked at him seriously, "Do _you_ want to, or is it the doctor speaking?"

"I don't know." Yami's face crumpled.

Seto closed his eyes sadly. He wanted, no needed Yami to get over this. Suddenly he had a good idea. His eyes opened confidently. "This is just a game Pharaoh." He said with a smirk, "You just need to learn the rules."

* * *


	20. Kaiya

One Hundred Words

Kaiya

* * *

Once again Yami had risen to my challenge, I guess they don't call him the King of Games for nothing.

He now strived to work for Kaiya, he would be the one up in the middle of the night feeding her, the one who went for hour long walks with her, the one who would spend the evenings singing her ancient Egyptian lullabies that I didn't understand, but thought were beautiful.

In fact, if I wasn't so pleased for him, I'd be scared he was trying to steal Kaiya away from me.

"Love you Seto." He murmurs.

"Love you too."

* * *


	21. Weakness

One Hundred Words

Weakness

I've gone over the 100 word limit here, extending it to 200 words, but it was such a good topic that I couldn't contain it, forgive me? 

* * *

"_So do you accept it then?" Gozaburo sneered, standing over Seto who was on the floor breathing hard. _

"_Accept what." Seto ground out, feeling the blood trickle down his back from where Gozaburo had hit him. _

"_How pitifully weak you are." Gozaburo spat. _

_Seto glared at him, "I'm not weak."_

_Gozaburo brought the cane down again, making Seto's arms give way so that he collapsed on the floor. _

"_And what do you say now?" Gozaburo growled. _

_Seto looked up defiantly. "I'm not weak," He ground out, before pausing and adding with a bitter smile, "not like you." _

_Gozuburo took a handful of Seto's hair. "You will learn to accept your weakness, just as you will learn to bow down to your superiors." He made Seto kneel at his feet, "Kiss my boots." _

_Seto shook his head. _

_Gozuburo backhanded Seto, making him land across the floor and hit his head on the wall. "Kiss them!" _

_Seto gave Gozuburo one last hate-filled glare before lowering his head and brushing his lips against the Italian leather boots. _

Seto's scream echoed through the silence of the night.

Yami held his head in his hands and prayed for the nightmare to be over soon.

* * *


	22. Dragon

One Hundred Words

Dragon

* * *

Seto lay there breathing heavily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yami said softly.

Seto shook his head just like Yami had known he would.

"He's gone now." Yami murmured, running his hands through Seto's hair as he tried to calm his partner.

"I know…" Seto whispered, "I know."

"I'm here to protect you now." Yami muttered, pressing a kiss to Seto's forehead, "I'll never forsake you."

"I know." Seto whispered, taking Yami's hand in his own, squeezing it, silently thanking him for his support and understanding.

"You're stronger than him Seto, you are my dragon." Yami smiled sadly.

* * *


	23. Mutou

One Hundred Words

Mutou

* * *

"Mr Kaiba, there is a Mr Mutou here to see you?" The new secretary's voice came through the intercom.

"Send him in." Seto said, puzzled, why would Yugi visit him at his office.

Yami waltzed in through the door, "You have a new secretary," He observed, "Didn't you tell her just to let me in?"

"Uh, no I didn't." Seto said, deep in thought. He'd been in a relationship with Yami for five years now, they were raising a baby together, but they weren't married. He didn't know why, it'd just never come up.

Seto smirked, he had an idea.

* * *


	24. Tanisha

One Hundred Words

Tanisha

_I know that this chapter isn't one hundred words, it's more like five hundred and something, but this is such an important topic and I really wanted to indulge myself with this one. _

Seto walked into the jewellers with a determined expression on his face. He headed straight to the engagement ring section, pointedly ignoring the greeter.

Once he reached the counter he just stood there completely nonplussed. There were about three hundred different variations on engagement rings.

"Would you like any help sir?" The assistant asked, her face bright and excited. She knew who Seto Kaiba was and who his partner was. There had been speculations for months about when he would finally propose.

Seto sighed, "Yes, but first, I suppose I better write you a cheque."

"For what?" The assistant asked, surprised.

"Well I actually want this to be a surprise to Yami so I suppose I'm going to have to pay you to keep your mouth shut aren't I?" Seto said tiredly.

The assistant stood there gaping for a few moments before pulling herself together and replying rudely, "I'm sorry for your lack of faith in people _sir_, but not everyone on this planet is a complete asshole, I am happy for you and Mr Mutou, I wouldn't want to soil the happy occasion by reporting it to the newspapers!" She ended her impassioned speech with flushed cheeks. The nearby assistants stood with their mouths open, no one had ever stood up to Seto Kaiba and kept their job.

Seto blinked, before giving the assistant a hint of a smile, "Can I ask your name?"

"Tanisha." The woman said quietly.

"Ok Tanisha, could you help me out with this please?" Seto said, his eyes crinkling with a barely contained smile. "I'm afraid that jewellery isn't one of my fortes."

"Oh, alright then." Tanisha said, a little shocked that she was still in a job. She started to point through the different rings and soon they had both narrowed the selection down to three rings. A plain white gold band, platinum encrusted the whole way round with tiny diamonds and a gold with three rubies.

Seto stared between the three different rings, unsure as to which one to buy.

"If I could offer my advice," Tanisha offered, "Mr Mutou has quite tanned skin doesn't he?" Seto nodded, "Well maybe the gold one wouldn't be the best choice as it wouldn't really contrast very well." She paused before her fashion sense kicked in again and made her open her mouth, "Also, the platinum one is just a bit tacky really with all those diamonds."

Seto glanced at her, amused, "That's the cheapest one, you're not a very good salesperson are you?"

Tanisha shrugged, "I just want you and your partner to be happy and anyway, money doesn't ensure quality."

Seto nodded, picking up the white gold ring in his long fingers. He looked at it for a few moments, allowing a grin to spread across his face, "I'll take it." He whispered.

Tanisha smiled happily, "An excellent choice sir." She said, completely aware of the fact that she was really the one who had chosen it. "Now, we have several additional packages that you might be interested in."

"Go on." Seto said, still rolling the ring between his fingers absentmindedly.

"Well we have an engraving package that is available in many different languages, English, Italian, Japanese…"

"Do you have Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs?" Seto asked.

"Uh, yes, I think we do." Tanisha said, flicking through the brochure to check.

"Good, in that case I have a message…" Seto said, taking out his pen and notepad.


	25. One, Two, Three

One Hundred Words

One, Two, Three

* * *

"Seto," Atemu said slowly with a smile, "not that I don't appreciate this," he waved to the romantic picnic which had been set on top of the mountain that overlooked Domino city, "but why are we here?" Atemu couldn't help but be a little apprehensive whenever Seto did something romantic because it was so out of character for him and it usually signalled a business trip or something like it.

"Do I have to have a reason for spoiling the person I love?" Seto asked, holding a strawberry to Atemu's lips.

Atemu gave a small smile and opened his mouth to lick the strawberry mischievously, "well, sorry to burst your bubble Dragon, but you do usually have a reason."

Seto gave a mock scowl, "am I that predictable?"

Atemu chuckled before stroking the back of Seto's neck lightly, "no, I just know you too well Seto."

Seto drew in a deep breath, for the first time in possibly five years he felt nervous. "Atemu, I have something to show you…"

Atemu looked at him curiously, "Me too," he said, smiling.

Seto gave a little amused snort, "you first."

Atemu shook his head, "no it's ok, you can go first."

Seto resisted the urge to laugh, he had a feeling that he knew what this surprise was, "how about we show them at the same time?"

Atemu met Seto's eyes and rolled his eyes, "Oh don't tell me we've done this…"

"I think we have," Seto laughed, "on three?"

Atemu nodded and said, "one."

Seto reached into his pocket, "two."

Atemu brought forth a silver ring decorated with tiny sapphires, "three," he said in happiness when Seto revealed his ring to him.

They exchanged rings in silence, Atemu gasping in delight when he read the inscription in hieroglyphs, "Forever and beyond, my Pharaoh…" Seto was running his fingers over the sapphires lightly when he saw the tiny mural of a blue eyes white dragon on the inside. He resisted the urge to laugh in happiness and instead crushed his lips to Atemu's.

He drew back and whispered in a passionate voice, "I love you Atemu."

* * *


End file.
